In information terminals that recently have become widespread, including smartphones, such actuation functions as scrolling on a screen surface as well as pinch out/pinch in (enlarging/shrinkage) by a touch panel, are offered to a user.
In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed an information terminal provided not only with a touch panel on a display screen but also with a touch panel on a back surface. In the information terminal, it is possible to actuate the touch panel on the back side with a finger(s) other than a thumb finger to carry out processing commands correlated with the user's fingers except the thumb finger (see FIG. 10 and FIG. 11(A) and FIG. 11(B) of Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: WO2011/142151A